vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elijah and Rebekah
The brother-sister relationship between Original Vampires and . and share a close relationship as brother and sister. According to Elijah, he got along well with all his family, especially his younger sister Rebekah. It is shown that Elijah and Rebekah have a particularly close relationship. He revived her along with their brothers, Kol and Finn, in Bringing Out The Dead. Elijah seemed to trust Rebekah most out of all his siblings and has a particularly soft spot for her (probably because she is his only sister). He confides in her in All My Children about his suspicions on their mother's intentions. Rebekah seems to look up to Elijah, giving him more respect than any other of her siblings and looking at him for leadership during some tough situations. They also comforted each other after they believed that their half-brother was dead. Pre-history 10th century - 13th century The Middle Ages When the Original children were younger, Mikael had beaten Klaus for misusing his hunting knife so severely that they were afraid he would be killed; the only reason why Klaus wasn't fatally injured was because Rebekah intervened at the last moment, wielding Mikael's sword and threatening to stop him if he didn't stop himself. Mikael was angry at Rebekah for her insubordination, but ultimately stopped beating Klaus and walked away. Later that night, Elijah woke up to find Rebekah hovering over Mikael's body while he was sleeping, about to stab him and kill him for what he did to Klaus. Elijah managed to stop her just in time, took the sword from her, and sent her back to her bed. However, Elijah would admit 1,000 years later that he wished he had killed Mikael himself that night, so they could spare themselves all the pain he caused over their lifetime. Years later, Elijah and Niklaus started a brotherly sword fight, and Rebekah and Henrik ran over to watch. Elijah saw their siblings approaching them and playfully taunted Klaus by saying that they came to watch his victory over him. They continue to fight until Niklaus cut his belt off with his sword and corrected him; Rebekah and Henrik actually came to see Elijah's failure. Rebekah and Henrik found their fight to be funny and entertaining, but when Esther and Mikael came and saw them fighting, Mikael became enraged. He grabbed Elijah's sword and told Klaus to teach him to have "fun" before Mikael easily disarmed him and pinned him to the ground. He cruelly wondered aloud how Klaus managed to survive as long as he had, while Rebekah and Elijah watched in fear. Sometime later, Niklaus emerged from the woods on the morning after a full moon, carrying Henrik's body. Both Elijah and Rebekah came running to him, and were both shocked and devastated to see their brother dead, after Klaus admitted that he and Henrik had gone to watch the villagers turn into wolves on the full moon, which was forbidden in their village for this very reason. It was Henrik's death that ultimately led Mikael to convince his wife to tap into her dark magic and create a spell that would make them all stronger, faster, invulnerable to werewolves so they would never have to feel the pain of losing another family member again. Esther then modified the Immortality Spell and created the world's first vampires, the Originals. Rebekah and Elijah, along with their remaining siblings Finn, Klaus, and Kol, were both killed by their father, who stabbed them each in the heart with his sword. When they all awoke in transition, Mikael forced them each to feed on human blood to complete their transition into vampires. When Klaus' werewolf heritage and hybrid nature was learned by the family, it was revealed that Esther had an affair with a werewolf villager, and Mikael forced her to atone by placing a curse on Klaus to suppress his werewolf-side. Klaus considered this act a betrayal, and killed his mother in a rage afterward. He then lied and told his siblings that their mother was killed by Mikael. Elijah and Rebekah were so horrified by their parents treatment of Klaus that they promised him that they would never turn their backs on one another, and that they would stay together, "always and forever." Italy, 1114 During the 12th century (actually in 1114) Elijah along with his siblings moved to Italy and got to know a hunter of The Five. Rebekah fell in love with him and Elijah used this opportunity to get know the hunter named Alexander. One day Elijah and his brother Klaus invited him for a dinner party, to get more close to him. During the dinner party Elijah sat beside his sister and watched the hunter closely as he watched on his sister. Sometime later the hunter Alexander invites Elijah and all his siblings for a party at his house, Rebekah was with the hunter and Elijah with his other siblings, after Alexander daggered Rebekah he gave a clear signal to his brothers to dagger the four remaining Originals. Elijah was later un-daggered by his brother Niklaus thanks to his hybrid powers; Rebekah was un-daggered later after him. 14th century - 17th century 1359 According to Elijah, he had begun noticing Rebekah and Klaus losing their humanity. However Elijah hoped as their older brother, he could lead them down the right path to reclaiming there humanity and carry on there family legacy. But if he fails their family legacy would fall in ruins. England, 1400`s century Rebekah was not in the episode Katerina or Klaus. But it is implied she was with them during that time, seeing as she followed Klaus throughout the centuries. She was gone for a while when Niklaus and Elijah turned on each other, for Katerina Petrova's betrayal. Also it is thought this because Katherine implied she knew Rebekah by saying "I forgot how charming you were." New Orleans, 18th century - 20th century 1700's Having fled the Old World for unknown reasons, Elijah, along with and , sailed across the world, and arriving at the port town of New Orleans 300 ago. While they waited aboard the ship they slaughtered all the men who boarded the ship—save one that they left alive to question and subsequently see to their belongings. This included the two coffins containing their neutralized brothers, Kol and Finn. Elijah told the man to find more help with the luggage adding: "My sincere apologies." 1800's In 1820 Elijah, Niklaus and Rebekah, were living in New Orleans at the Governors mansion and paid him in gold to keep quiet about the existence of Vampires. One day the Governor threw at party for the Mikaelsons, Rebekah went up stairs with the Governors son who she wanted to turn. Elijah was seen kissing a women and was having fun, Rebekah came to him with the Governors son and asked Elijah if she could turn him. Elijah suggested that it would be wise to turn the Governor's son into a vampire, but Klaus told her no and that if she turned every boy she fell in love with, humans would cease to exist. The boy then argued Klaus and he threw him down the stairs while Elijah tried to stop it. While the Siblings were going to attend the Governors son funeral, Klaus saw a boy being wiped and threw an apple at the man and made him stop whipping him. Klaus then came to the boy and named him, Marcellus and brought him to the family, Elijah saw this and told his sister. "Perhaps their is hope for our brother after all". In 1887, 50 years of being daggered by Klaus, Rebekah had finally been undaggered by him. Elijah had helped her reintegrate herself into New Orleans society, and they went to the opera house together, it was a moment that only they shared together. 1900's Elijah Niklaus, Kol and Rebekah all lived in New Orleans. Elijah mentioned that he and his siblings had many fun times in New Orleans and didn't want to leave, however in the year 1919 after Mikael arrived, leaving countless bodies in his wake, they had no choice and were driven away. Kol was soon neutralized for unknown reasons by Niklaus, as Elijah and his siblings left New Orleans before their father could reach them. However Elijah broke apart from Klaus and Rebekah for unknown reasons. Throughout the Vampire Diaries Season 3 In Ordinary People, Rebekah tells Elena about her 1000 year old past and experiences with Elijah and Niklaus right back to The Middle Ages, from when they were humans to when they became vampires. Rebekah later states that Elijah has always been a moral person and that he always would be. In Bringing Out The Dead, Elijah revives Rebekah by pulling the dagger out of her heart, Then later when Elijah comes back, Rebekah and the other Originals stab Klaus with their daggers. Elijah says that he doesn't trust Niklaus and that Elijah, Finn, Kol and Rebekah will be leaving him all alone. And if tries to kill all of them, Elijah states that then, he will be just like their father. Then their mother Esther comes before them and they are all shocked to see her alive. In Dangerous Liaisons, Elena is in her car as she reverses, she hits something so she hops out of the car. Rebekah arrives and tries to bite Elena but Elijah stops her and tells her to leave. Rebekah then stands up for herself, but eventually leaves after telling Elijah and Elena that they're both pathetic. In the morning everyone is preparing themselves for The Historical ball at their Mansion. Later after Damon killed Kol for trying to kill Matt, the two come and watch. Then Esther argues with Elijah, and Elijah says he will take care of Rebekah and Kol. In All My Children, when Rebekah comes home after spending the night with Damon. Kol asks her what she has been doing then he leaves with Niklaus. Elijah then says her name to which she responds, "Oh, not you too." But he only asks if she has noticed something weird about their mother and showed her the burnt sage. Rebekah tells him to ask Finn, but Elijah responds saying that he doesn't trust him. Rebekah, however, is convinced that that their mother is on their side as they are family. Later after Elijah learns the truth of his mother from Elena, he grabs her and takes her down to the caves. Elijah then calls Rebekah and tells her to stay with Elena and if the Salvatore brothers fail to help, Rebekah would kill her in the caves. After Esther failed to kill her children, she and Finn vanished. Elijah is looking out the window, Rebekah came by and she asked where everyone was, Elijah said it was over and that their mother was gone and that she was only Esther now. Elijah says that Esther was right, that he kills and torments people when it suits his needs. Elijah says that he even tried to harm an innocent, but Rebekah disagrees that Elena is innocent. Elijah says he that used Rebekah's anger for his own gain and says, "I wielded you like I would a sword, my sister". She replies that they are protecting each other and that they deserve to live because that they are better than them. Elijah then asks if they are, and goes on to say, "Our mother made us vampires, she didn't make us monsters. We did that to ourselves." Elijah then leaves. In The Departed, Elijah goes to meet with Elena to deal with the return of Klaus's body. Elijah promises that as long as Klaus's body is returned to his family, Elena and her children would come to no harm. Damon told Rebekah that Alaric was here and will kill Klaus, so Damon and Rebekah hurry to get Klaus's body away. However, Alaric smashes Rebekah's head against a car and stakes Klaus with the White Oak Stake. Damon yells at Rebekah to run away from Alaric and she later meets up with Elijah. She tells him that Klaus is gone and she couldn't do anything to stop it. Elijah and Rebekah then move towards each other and comfort each other of their sadness for Klaus's death. Elijah then says to her that Tyler Lockwood is dead, but the others have survived. Elijah then says neither he nor Kol created their bloodline, Rebekah says she didn't either, but she confirms it was Niklaus who created their bloodline. Elijah asks himself how they are all still alive. Season 4 In American Gothic, Rebekah and Elijah were reunited when Rebekah was with Elena searching for the cure and Katherine Pierce only to discover that Elijah was in league with Katherine. When Elijah found out Rebekah was in town, he feared Rebekah would kill Katherine after giving her the cure. Then after Katherine gave Elijah the cure, Rebekah waited for him by his car, trying to convince Elijah to give her the cure. Elijah was curious by his sister's desire, learning that she wanted to be human again. He criticized her dream, telling her that it may not be the answer to all her problems like she believed it was. After Rebekah and Elijah both spoke with Klaus on the phone about the status on the cure, Elijah told him he was bringing it back to Mystic Falls, and began the drive back, with Rebekah alongside him. In Pictures of You, Elijah sat down with Rebekah and Klaus, wanting to hear each of their reasoning as to why they deserved the cure. Klaus demanded it for himself so he could give it to the immortal, Silas, who had been torturing him for it and would continue to do so unless given the cure. He argued that Silas wanted to bring the barrier to The Other Side down and with that, their deceased brothers, which would mean they could be a complete family again. Rebekah argued against this, warning Elijah that bringing down The Other Side would mean bringing over every supernatural being and it would be hell on Earth. She further explained her desire to be human and seeing Rebekah's point about Klaus' plan, Elijah decided against giving the cure to Klaus. However, he would not just hand it over to Rebekah. He made her make a deal with him. Rebekah would have to last a day without using any of her abilities or advantages of being a vampire, showing him that she could live as a normal human. If she could do this, he would give her the cure. Rebekah agreed and on her prom night, attempted to fulfill her side of the deal. However, when her friend April was about to die, Rebekah fed her vampire blood, breaking her deal with Elijah but doing it, for what she considered, very human reason. When Elijah met up with Rebekah later that night, he was proud and surprised that she apparently fulfilled her end of the bargain and gave her the cure. She departed and moments later, he received a call from the Rebekah, who said she was still at prom and to not let the cure out of his sight. Elijah realized that he had given the cure to Silas posing as Rebekah and it was too late. In The Originals, after traveling to New Orleans to investigate a witch threat against Klaus and discovering that Klaus had fathered a child with Hayley, Elijah tried to convince Rebekah to go back to the city and live with him. She refused, telling him she didn't want to abandon her life in Mystic Falls or give up on her hopes for the cure. Elijah countered by telling her that her search for the cure was just a foolish dream and that he could give her family again. She remained adamant on staying in Mystic Falls, though, unconvinced by her brother. Throughout The Originals Season One In Always and Forever, Elijah continues to persuade Rebekah to come to New Orleans. In House of the Rising Son, Rebekah comes to New Orleans, in search of Elijah after spending the summer with Matt and not hearing from him in about 3 months. Rebekah is determined to go back to their old stumping ground. Once she arrives at the Mikaelson Mansion, she learns from Hayley that Elijah is nowhere to be found. When she confronts Klaus, she remembers back to 1820 In New Orleans where her family was happy, even Elijah who was seen kissing a woman named Celeste. Elijah then saw Rebekah and told her she couldn't turn the governor's son. Klaus killed the boy for being rude. Back in the present, Rebekah With Hayley's help, discovers that Elijah's coffin is not at their house. Klaus later reveals to Rebekah that he neutralized Elijah and brought him to Marcel for peace keeping. Rebekah then makes Marcel lead her to Elijah after she threatened Camille. Marcel then leads Rebekah to a room where she needs to be invited in by a girl named Davina who is a powerful witch. Rebekah goes to Elijah's coffin and tries to pull the dagger out of him, but Davina pulls it back and throws Rebekah out of her room, using her powers. Rebekah later tells Klaus about this, stating that because of Klaus' actions, Elijah is now in danger. They both agree that they won't stop looking for him until they've found him. In'' Girl in New Orleans, After a conversation with Diego Rebekah finds the church Marcel keeps Elijah's coffin hidden but is unable to enter the room his coffin is kept due to being uninvited. As Rebekah glares into the room she spies her sleeping brother who, to Rebekah's surprise opens his eyes and stares at her. Rebekah finds herself in a dreamlike state in front of a carriage. Elijah reveals himself behind her and tells her that he sent her into a memory only the two of them share to properly communicate with each other and to make sure Davina was not playing mind games with him. In her memory, the two of them visiting an opera house shortly after Rebekah's undaggering, Elijah tells Rebekah that due to Davina's removal of the dagger the weapon lost its effect (it needs to be dipped in white oak ash to keep him down) on him and his body is slowly restoring. But instead of taking his sisters offer to help him flee Davina's attic he proposes to try and talk to the young witch and win her for his side. In the meantime Elijah wishes Rebekah and Niklaus to look after Hayley and her unborn baby. After making Rebekah swear to keep his promise he sends her out of the mind induced dream state. Rebekah leaves the attic afterwards. In ''Sinners and Saints, Klaus and Elijah went back to the Mikaelson Mansion to a warm welcome from Rebekah and a surprisingly warm one from Hayley, who simply told Elijah to not make promises that he couldn't keep. Elijah then tells his siblings and Hayley that everything they were told by Sophie and the witches were a lie. All this war between the Witches and the Vampires for control, but in fact it is about family, Sophie wants to resurrect her niece by killing Davina and that makes her their most dangerous enemy. In Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, Elijah is looking trough his mothers grimoire and tells his sister when she asked about the dead girl in front of him, tells her that forgiveness can not be bough and that's what Klaus was trying at. Elijah then took charge of the operation to put an end to the war between the witches and vampires. In his attempt, the witch, Agnes, took Sophie hostage and used the link between her and Hayley to put a curse on Hayley. While Elijah and Klaus were going to pay Davina a visit, Elijah tells Rebekah to babysit Hayley. Later Elijah came with Sophie to help Hayley, but Rebekah asked what she was doing here and Elijah said she could help. They then take Hayley to the pool and Elijah jumps in the water and takes Hayley in his arms while Rebekah watches. After Davina unlinks Hayley and Sophie, Elijah wants revenge, but promises Sophie that he won't let Klaus hurt Agnes. Once Elijah had changed clothes and on his way out, Rebekah wanted to talk to him about leaving New Orleans with but come to realize that Elijah will never leave Klaus or the city, they both then says goodbye to each other. When he arrived back at the Mikaelson mansion, he discovered Hayley was gone and called Rebekah if Hayley was with her, Klaus then came and told that Marcel had been here, Elijah then knew she had been abducted by Marcel. In The River in Reverse, Elijah returns from the bayou after he healed from Klaus's biting. He walks into the room to find, Klaus holding Rebekah and threatening to dagger her. Trying to rescue Rebekah, Elijah demands Klaus to release her. Klaus then lets Rebekah go, and threatens to dagger him instead, complaining about how he was trying to replace him as the father of his child. Rebekah understanding the situation tells Klaus that they don't want to abandon him, and that he drives them away. Klaus refutes this by claiming that he had been co-operating in their mission to reclaim the house they lost to Marcel. He bowed to Elijah, and pretended not to acknowledge Rebekah falling for Marcel, so that they could all get along. He goes on to state that while he understands that he has wronged them in the past, in this moment he was hoping they would have stood by him, and believed that his intentions for his child were pure. Vexed he then hands the dagger over to Elijah, stating that he would be moving to their home that he reclaimed. He tells Elijah and Rebekah that they can stay here and rot. In Reigning Pain in New Orleans, Klaus is punishing Elijah and Rebekah by removing the furniture from the Plantation house where they had been residing. When the movers are taking away a couch, Rebekah exclaims that she paid for it. To which Elijah retorts, she has never paid for anything in her life. Rebekah is not amused and states that it's clearly irrelevant. Elijah is seen leaving the house, and Rebekah inquires where he was headed. Elijah states that Klaus was feeling vindictive, and that they had to ensure Hayley wasn't paying for their mistakes. Elijah then comes to Hayley's rescue when Diego is seen hassling Hayley about where she was going. Hayley states that she had Klaus's men watching her, to which Elijah states not to worry about it. Rebekah takes care of them, as they attempt to guide Hayley to a safer place where they can talk. Hayley informs them of Klaus's plan to kill all the werewolves in the bayou, and beseeches their help. While reluctant at first, Rebekah eventually agrees to accompany and help an enthusiastic Elijah as they head out to save Hayley's werewolf clan. In the bayou, they find Diego and his men rampaging through the hovels where the werewolves were residing. Rebekah and Elijah proceed to threaten them to stop and leave peacefully as they were protecting the werewolves, and their hunting party would turn into prey if they meant any harm to werewolves. Once Diego and his men leave, Rebekah states that that was quick and that they could leave. Elijah then hears Eve lurking and speeds through the woods to have a conversation with her. She informs them that there were other clans of werewolves which had heard about the magical pregnancy and were making their way to the bayou. When Rebekah questions why this is of question to them, she pulls out a map and starts explaining. Later Rebekah and Elijah go through the hovels where the immigrant werewolves have been staying. When Elijah couldn't find anyone in the hovels, he wants to wait to ensure their safety. Rebekah states that we don't have to, and they could leave. This way he gets to impress Hayley, and she gets to go home. Elijah disagrees and states that he was doing no such thing. Rebekah tells him that she hopes he's trying to impress the girl, or their adventure would be pointless. She finally gets him to admit that things were complicated between Hayley and him. Elijah and Rebekah then protect werewolves from Diego and the other vampires, they discover one of the werewolves, Cary, is a descendant of Klaus' father through Elijah recognizing their mother's ring. In The Casket Girls, Rebekah wants to take the city from both of her brothers and plots with Davina to do so. In Après Moi, Le Déluge, Rebekah says that it has taken over 1000 years but Elijah has finally gone mad. In Dance Back from the Grave, Elijah saves Rebekah from Papa Tunde's spell after Thierry left her. Rebekah later quarrels with Elijah and accuses him of being a hypocrite because he would choose love over his family and then condemn her for doing the same thing. In Crescent City, Celeste tells Elijah that Hayley, Klaus and Rebekah are in danger and she tells him he has the opportunity to save one of them. Hayley is in the burning mansion and Klaus and Rebekah are at the mercy of the witches. Elijah ultimately chooses to save Hayley. Klaus and Rebekah are taken away by the witches. In Long Way Back From Hell, Klaus tries to harm Rebekah with Papa Tunde's Blade but Elijah intervenes and saves Rebekah by sticking the blade into Klaus instead. In Le Grand Guignol, Elijah tells Rebekah to leave New Orleans as fast as she can. Elijah steps in to defend Rebekah against Klaus when they are trapped in the cemetery. In Farewell to Storyville, it is shown that Elijah is willing to do anything to protect his sister from the wrath of Niklaus, including using Tunde's blade on him again. Elijah promises Rebekah that he will not let Klaus hurt her in any way. When Klaus frees Rebekah, she jokes about Elijah coming with her when she is saying goodbye. However, he declines. In Moon Over Bourbon Street, Elijah reminds Klaus that the same woman he is sleeping with is the same woman that tortured Rebekah. Elijah admits that he feels the loss of Rebekah as deeply as Klaus does. In From a Cradle to a Grave, when it is decided to send Hope away for her own safety, Elijah asks who can take better care of her than her family. Klaus replies by saying there is one other person, Rebekah. Rebekah returns and leaves New Orleans again with Hope. Quotes The Vampire Diaries Season Three :Rebekah (Elijah appeared after Rebekah was trying to bite Elena): "Elijah" :Elijah: "Leave. ''(She straightens) Are you challenging me?"'' :Rebekah: "You're pathetic" :-- Dangerous Liaisons ---- :Elijah: "Rebekah." :Rebekah: "Not you too, Elijah." :Elijah: "I’m worried about mother. Have you not noticed her strange behavior?" :Rebekah: "She’s been dead for a thousand years. What’s strange for her?" :Elijah: "Burnt sage. ''(Elijah shows Rebekah the sage and she takes it from him.) She was doing a privacy spell."'' :Rebekah: "You know she fancies such things. Why don’t you ask Finn? He’s been doting on her." :Elijah: "I don’t trust, Finn. He hates what we are, he always has." :Rebekah: "That's not true. And As for mother, she returned for one reason. To make our family whole. She loves us, what trouble are you looking to find." :Rebekah (Rebekah walks into the room. Elijah is staring out the window.): "Where the bloody hell is everyone?" :Elijah: "It’s over, Rebekah." :Rebekah: "Where’s mother?" :Elijah: "We have no mother. Only Esther and Esther was right." :Rebekah: "What do you mean?" :Elijah: "My talk of virtue. When it suits my needs, I kill, maim, and torment. Even today, I terrorized an innocent." :Rebekah: "Elena is hardly innocent." :Elijah: "And I used your hatred of her to get what I wanted. Wielded you like I would a sword. My sister." :Rebekah: "You did it to protect us, Elijah, and rightly so! We deserve to live! We are better than they are." :Elijah: "Are we? Mother made us vampires. She didn’t make us monsters, we did that to ourselves." (Elijah leaves.) :-- All My Children ---- :Rebekah (standing with Elijah at the entrance to the caves where Elena is trapped): "Elijah, you're wrong. Mother would never hurt us. She would never hurt me, she loves me." :Elijah: "You said yourself: She's been dead for centuries, all she cares about is reconciling her past sins." :Rebekah (shaking her head in denial): "It's Nick's fault. Not ours. ''(closes her eyes, a tear is seen on her cheek, then she turns to Elijah and whispers) Elijah, she's our mother."'' :Elijah: "She is our mother. And she did love us. So much so she made us into something abominable. Something she could not ...(?)" :Rebekah: "Is that why you took Elena? Did she have some hand in this?" :Elijah: "We may be able to use her to stop mother, yes. But, I will need you to do exactly as I say." :-- All My Children ''(deleted scene) ---- :'Rebekah: "He's gone Elijah. It was nothing, I could do to stop it." :Elijah: "Tyler Lockwood is dead. But the rest have survived. You told me that Niklaus created their bloodline." :Rebekah: "I thought he did." :Elijah: "It wasn't me. It wasn't Kol." :Rebekah: "It wasn't me, Elijah. It was Niklaus. I'm sure of it." :Elijah: "Then how are they still alive?" :-- The Departed Season Four The Originals :Elijah': (to Rebekah) "''Get out of his sight. Your presence here only serves to anger him. Leave him to me now." Trivia *Rebekah looks up to Elijah as him being moral, he is also the only brother she listens to. *Rebekah was the first person Elijah told about Esther's plan to murder all of them in All My Children. *Elijah tells his sister that he used her hatred towards Elena to get what he wanted and tells her that they made themselves monsters over the centuries. *Rebekah admitted she feels manipulated by Elijah. *Rebekah will do anything Elijah asks her to do. * Like Klaus, Elijah didn't want Rebekah to take the cure. * Rebekah admitted that Elijah was her favorite brother. * Rebekah knows of Elijah's interest in Hayley. * Elijah was willing to stand against Klaus for as long as it took and even stab him with Papa TundePapa Tunde's blade to protect Rebekah. Gallery The Vampire Diaries |-|Season Three= 234r5t6yuhtgfd.png 300px-Rebekah, Elijah & Klaus.png 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160724-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160733-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160757-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160773-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160824-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160827-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160836-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160845-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161742-1280-720.jpg|"Were the bloody hell is everyone" 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161756-1280-720.jpg|"It's over Rebekah" 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161784-1280-720.jpg|"Our, mother is gone" 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161844-1280-720.jpg|"We have no mother. Only Esther and Esther was right" 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161895-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161910-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29162045-1280-720.jpg|"Our mother made us, vampires. She didn't make us monsters. We did that to our selfs." 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29162077-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29162094-1280-720.jpg|"We are better, then they are." 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29162199-1280-720.jpg|"Are we?" 3x15-All-My-Children-rebekah-29125161-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-rebekah-29125173-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-rebekah-29125179-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-rebekah-29125181-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-rebekah-29125182-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-rebekah-29125959-1280-720.jpg 400px-3x15-05.jpg 400px-Kol-original-sibling-vampire-diaries-1-.jpg 400px-Re.png 400px-Tumblr_lyufvjwuvR1qdxawbo2_500.png 463px-Tumblr lvpphq5IW21qhl4k5.jpg Elijah3x22.PNG Finn Klaus Elijah.jpg Finn Kol Elijah Klaus.jpg Finn, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol vs. Klaus.jpg Finn,_Elijah,_Rebekah,_Kol_vs._Klaus.jpg Original family reunion.jpg Rebekah and Kol.jpg Rebekah sees her mother.jpg TheOriginals.jpg |-|Season Four= 64766 517099271665636 1457888382 n.jpg|Elijah and Rebekah-reunited. The Originals 5.jpg Rebekah-02.jpg|Elijah and Rebekah at the prom. The-originals-pilot-vampire-diaries-spinoff-episode-stills-8.jpg Elijahrebekah.jpg AndRebekah.jpg The Originals Rebekah and Elijah TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah and Elijah 2 TO 1x02.jpg rebekahelijah.png Elijah and Rebekah TO 1x04.jpg Rebekahelijahh1x05.jpg Elijahhrebekah1x05.jpg Rebekah1x085.jpg Rebekah1x083.jpg Elijaheverebekah.jpg 1x09CaryElijahRebekah.jpg RPNO10.jpg RPNO11.jpg RPNO48.jpg RPNO78.jpg RPNO79.jpg RPNO93.jpg RPNO94.jpg rebekah-and-elijah-in-reigning-pain-in-new-orleans.jpg The.originals.s01e12.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 08.22 -2014.05.23 18.52.47-.jpg elijah-scolds-rebekah.jpg The.originals.s01e04.480p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 16.13 -2014.06.09 03.40.24-.jpg The.originals.s01e04.480p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 16.11 -2014.06.09 03.40.38-.jpg The-originals-farewell-to-storyville-rebekah-elijah-claire-holt-daniel-gillies.jpg Rebekah-and-elijah.jpg Videos The Originals and Esther are back 3x13 The Vampire Diaries PART 2 Death of Henrick "Ordinary People" 3x08 TVD 3x15 Elijah apologizes to Elena and leaves Mystic Falls(Part 3) Vampire Diaries 3x22 The Departed - Elijah hugs Rebekah & Rebekah runs Matt & Elena off the bridge Vampire Diaries 4x18 - Rebekah Elijah "You'll always be my brother & I'll always love you" References *According to Claire Holt, Rebekah looks up to Elijah as he is moral. Source See also fr:Elijah and Rebekah de:Elijah and Rebekah Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Help Needed